


[Art - Lettering] Tango and feelings

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Traditional Art, art work, brush lettering, lettering, quotes, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: A quote from madamred's lovely fic "Contact"Inspired by the lines in the fic, I imagined the words as if the splatters of paint was sweat and mingling with the letters that form thought and feelings.





	[Art - Lettering] Tango and feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Contact (Encanto Rojo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965080) by [MadamRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed). 



  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36149373303/in/dateposted-public/)   



End file.
